


Care For Me?

by dracoflora018



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoflora018/pseuds/dracoflora018
Summary: The moments before and after a fight with Belos.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This will not have the fight with Belos (yet) because I do not know how to write battle scenes yet.

Luz stormed through the forest. Amity followed in hot pursuit.

“Luz!” she called.

The girl in question whirled around. “I have to do this, Amity,” she said.

Amity stopped. She took a good look at Luz. She donned her violet cape knitted by Eda with the gold button clasp. The Owl Lady’s staff grasped in her hand, the woman herself fast asleep, none the wiser of what her student was about to do. Luz’s face was one of several emotions - determination, fear, anger. The girl was set on facing Belos. Amity sighed and closed her eyes.

“Luz, I know that’s what you think, but you can’t do this,” she said. “He could kill you.”

“He  _ could _ kill me,” Luz emphasized, voice rising. “That doesn’t mean he  _ will. _ ”

“Luz!”

“I’ve faced him before, I can do it again.”

Amity glared at her. “He is the most powerful witch that’s ever lived. You pretty much just started learning how to be a witch this year. Yes, you’ve improved a lot, but he’s still going to kill you.”

“Amity, why do you care so much?” Luz yelled.

“Because I care about you!” Amity cried.

The silence that followed was deafening. Luz looked at Amity in surprise, the green-haired girl's complexion laced with concern laced in her features. She pursed her lips.

“Luz-” she began before she was interrupted with Luz’s lips crashing into hers. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Luz pulled away. She stayed close to Amity.

“I know,” she said softly. Not waiting for Amity’s response, she turned away and climbed onto Eda’s staff, flying away.

“Luz!” Amity called after her. Her eyes burned. As the other girl disappeared into the night, Amity fell to her knees and let the tears fall as her body wracked with sobs.

*****

Amity ran towards the Owl House. She needed to tell someone. As the building came into view, she ran faster. The lights were on, which means at least one other person was up. She burst through the door and looked around. Eda sat on the couch, Lilith standing beside her. They looked at Amity emotionless.

“I’m sorry,” Amity said hoarsely.

“Where is she?” Eda demanded softly.

“I tried to stop her,” Amity began. “I don’t know what happened or where she’s going-”

“What is she going to do?” Lilith asked.

Amity paused, feeling more tears coming. “She- she’s going to face Belos.”

Eda sighed and put her face in her hands. “She’s not gonna make it, is she?”

Lilith put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I don’t know. We can only hope for the best.” She turned toward Amity and beckoned her to join them.

Once given permission, Amity ran forward and threw her arms around them, sobbing.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following evening.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a little longer than the previous one. C'est la vie.

It was quiet in the Owl House. No one knew what to say. It was now early morning, and Luz still had not returned from her excursion. Amity was huddled with the Clawthorne sisters on the couch, red-faced and tired from crying. Willow sat in front of them, Gus leaning on her, sleeping. Those awake stayed silent. 

Everyone was on edge. They hoped for the best, yet feared for the worst. Their light in the darkness was out, and there was a chance it would not be rekindled.

The silence finally ended when the door slowly opened. Everyone looked up, those asleep being awoken. When the door was fully open, Luz walked in. She was limping, leaning heavily on the staff. She looked as if she would collapse at any moment, yet she stood as tall as she could. She was scraped up, her clothes torn at different spots. She was injured, but she was alive.

The first one out of their stupor was Amity. She looked into those warm, chocolate eyes that she grew to love and wetly smiled. Luz returned it tiredly, her legs shaking. Her knees finally gave out beneath her and she began to fall towards the ground. Amity raced forward and caught her just before she landed on the floor.

“You alright?” Amity whispered.

Luz sighed and leaned her head on Amity’s shoulder. “I’m as good as I’ll ever be.”

Amity wrapped her arms securely around the Latina and kissed the top of her head. Eda finally arose from the couch and walked over to the two girls and placed her hand on Luz’s cheek.

“Get some rest, kid,” she said gently. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Luz let her eyes slowly close as she nuzzled closer to Amity.

*****

Luz awoke in her room. She looked around from where she laid. The sun came shining through the window, telling her it was the evening. How long had she been asleep? She took another look around the room and saw someone leaning against the wall, reading. 

“Amity?” she called. 

The other girl’s head lifted to meet Luz’s gaze. She smiled. “Hey,” she said softly. 

Luz smiled back. Slowly sitting up, she felt pain shoot up her side. She cried out and fell back onto her sleeping bag and groaned.

Amity was by her side instantly. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Luz gave a weak nod. “I was not expecting that to hurt,” she mumbled. 

“Do you need help sitting up?” Amity offered. Luz nodded again. Amity carefully wrapped one arm around Luz’s shoulders. She counted down and pulled Luz up into a sitting position. Luz’s eyes closed as her pain flared up again. When they opened, they weakly gazed into Amity’s.

“How long was I out?” she said hoarsely.

“Most of the day,” Amity replied. “I think it was well-deserved, though.”

Luz hummed. She slowly lifted her arm and cupped her hand around Amity’s cheek. The other girl smiled softly in response. “Did you mean it?” Luz asked.

Amity quirked an eyebrow. “Did I mean what?”

“Last night, you said you care about me. Did you mean it?”

“Of course I meant it, Luz.”

Silence.

“Did you mean to kiss me?”

Luz smiled brightly and nodded. “Yeah.” She gazed into Amity’s eyes for a second before she tilted her head forward so that their foreheads touched and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

“When you’re feeling better,” Amity began, “do you wanna go out with me?”

Luz paused before answering. “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like how this came out. I might have this as the first in a series, but we'll see how the cards fall and how school goes for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
